vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves (also called''' Lycanthropes', '''Loup Garou', and Beasts) are a near-extinct supernatural species of individuals who unwillingly transform into fearsome and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon. Even in their human form werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, but not to the same level as a vampire and not as powerful as on a full moon. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, due to their bite which can kill a vampire. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. Triggering The Werewolf Gene triggers the werewolf gene]]A werewolf has to kill a human in order to trigger their werewolf gene in order to activate their powers. It also does not matter if the gene was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. After the gene is triggered their eyes will turn yellow and their powers will activate instantly. A Werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse will only exhibit increased aggression and overwhelming fits of rage during nights of the full moon. Also, until then, there are non-supernatural, since Damon was able to compel Tyler, who was an untriggered Werewolf at the time. Pre-history According to Jackson, at least two werewolf packs have been around since what he calls the "beginning" which could be the beginning of the werewolf race. Also it was revealed spirit magic was not involved in the creation of werewolves, meaning either another magic was responsible or they were part of nature's creation. The Middle Ages Not much is known about the history of werewolves except that they existed before vampires. Vampires were created over 1,000 years ago. The who, how, when and why they were created is currently unknown. Since they call their supernatural condition a curse, it may very well be a magical curse placed on the original members of their species by witches. However, if this is the case, it has yet to be proven. Werewolves actively populated the New World during the early Middle Ages as Viking invasions began in Europe. Most, if not all, of the land's inhabitants were werewolves and they lived along side one another in villages. They also lived alongside humans and, to protect their loved ones, they made sure that they had access to natural means of protection for them. One of the most notable locations of a werewolf village was the location of Mystic Falls. Beneath the area was a series of tunnels that provided protection for the humans when the werewolves turned on the full moon. One clear rule of the village was that the humans were forbidden from being with the wolves when they turned. A notable event in the history of the werewolves comes with the arrival of inhabitants of the 'Old World' where a plague had been devastating the population. The newcomers included Mikael, his wife Esther, and Esther's witch mentor and friend, Ayana. Having lost their child in Europe, Mikael and Esther wanted to be able to raise a family free from illness and Ayana had led them to the New World where they could live in peace. The villagers accepted the new family and they became an integral part of of the village life with Ayana become the local healer and contact with the spirits. Mikael and Esther finally built a family, giving birth to five sons and a daughter: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. However, when Henrik and Niklaus broke the rule one night and went to see the wolves turn, Henrik was killed by the turned wolves. Determined to not lose anymore family but not wanting to run anymore, Mikael and Esther used a forbidden ritual to turn their children and Mikael himself into indestructible beings with stronger and more attuned reflexes than the werewolves, a race that would later be know as the vampires. However, the newly-turned family's lust for blood led them to shatter the peace of their village, feeding on the innocent inhabitants of the town. When Niklaus made his first human kill, Esther's darkest secret came to light: Niklaus was not Mikael's son but the son of one of the werewolf villagers. Killing a human activated his werewolf gene and he turned into a vampire/werewolf hybrid. Furious at his wife's betrayal, Mikael slaughtered her lover and half of the remaining villagers, igniting the war that had since lasted between vampires and werewolves. Werewolf Genocide after fight with Rebekah in Crescent City.]] After the slaughter and their mother's death at Niklaus hands, the Original family scattered and begun traveling the Old and New Worlds, turning other people into vampires. The war between vampires and werewolves came to a head when vampires discovered that a bite from a werewolf could kill them, and therefore set about massacring the entire werewolf race. The werewolves (Lycanthropes or La Garou) were driven to near-extinction by the massacres and later turned vampires even began to believe that werewolves were a mere myth. In reality, werewolves had survived and reorganized themselves into packs to help one another evade the vampires and also help each other through their very painful transformations. Werewolf Casualties *Village of werewolves by Mikael. Lana killed by Mikael in Le Grand Guignol. *Werewolves turned hybrid killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in Season Three and Season Four. *Mason Lockwood killed by Damon Salvatore in Plan B. *Brady killed by Stefan Salvatore in Crying Wolf. *Stevie killed by Elijah Mikaelson in Crying Wolf. *Jules killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in The Sun Also Rises. *Ray Sutton killed by Stefan Salvatore in The Hybrid. *Paige and Paige's Pack killed by Stefan Salvatore and Niklaus Mikaelson in The Hybrid. *Tyler Lockwood killed by Niklaus Mikaelson in The Reckoning. *Dwayne killed by Tyler Lockwood in Bloodletting. *Werewolf hunt led by Diego in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *Unnamed werewolves killed by Rebekah Mikaelson in Crescent City. *Eve is the first werewolf to be killed by another werewolf in An Unblinking Death. *Unnamed werewolves killed by explosion in An Unblinking Death. *Hayley is the first werewolf seen killed by a witch and the eleventh killed. (Papa Tunde attack on the Guerrera Family is first instance of witches killing werewolves.) *Tyler lockwood killed by Magic free zone in Home Werewolves in Mystic Falls Werewolves have existed in Mystic Falls, Virginia since the 10th century. When the Mikaelson Family moved to the New World after the death of their son, the witch, Esther had an affair with an unknown werewolf this resulted in the birth of Niklaus. Years later their youngest son Henrik got attacked and killed by a werewolf when he and Klaus wanted to watch them shift during the full moon. Mikael became paranoid and convinced Esther to create an immortality spell that would protect their family. This resulted in the creation of vampirism and Esther placed the Hybrid Curse on Klaus to suppress his werewolf side. Mikael also massacred the entire village and even killed Klaus' biological father, to put an end to the werewolf race and this also started the rivalry of the werewolves and the vampires. They were presumed extinct for centuries, until 1864 where George Lockwood unwillingly killed various townsfolk after triggering the curse and the blame was put on the vampires. However during the masquerade dance Katherine Pierce told him what he was and blackmailed him into helping her escape the vampire-hunt that the town was planning, and he wanted in exchange a moonstone. They both helped each other and once Katherine escaped town she never spoke to him again. During the centuries, various Lockwood family members have triggered the curse mainly through rage, such as Mason and Tyler Lockwood. New Orleans Werewolves meeting with two Werewolves from The Guerrera Family.]]In the 1900's The New Orleans some of the werewolves were involved with criminal activity and formed an organized crime syndicate or crime family, called the The Guerrera Family, who made dealings with Elijah and Klaus to keep The Originals existence a secret from federal law in exchange profit could be made by The Guerrera Family. In the year 1919 most of them were killed by Papa Tunde and he put their heads on a stick. Decades later, The royal Labonair Family along with another royal family who comes from The Crescent bloodline wanted their children to get married in order reunite The Crescents in full so that they could take New Orleans back from the Vampires. But it didn't go on as planned and it ended with the Vampires killing almost every member of The Labonair Family and forced a Witch to curse the rest of The Crescent bloodline. .]]Decades after that, The Originals returns to New Orleans and moved in to the Mikaelson Mansion with Werewolf Hayley Marshall, one of the last members of The Labonair Family. She discovered soon that a Werewolf was watching her, the Witch Sabine told her that the Werewolf was drawn to her, because of the miracle child she and Klaus created. When the witches tried to kill Hayley and her unborn child, the Werewolf attacked and killed all the Witches. When Hayley is stuck at The Bayou with Elijah, someone dropped a bible with her family names on it, it was later revealed that a distant relative of Hayley named Eve, she explains that the Vampires made a Witch curse the Werewolves that is carrying birthmark with shaped moon. Klaus soon ordered the Werewolves extinction, but Hayley asked his siblings to protect and save her Werewolf family from the Vampires, they soon discovered that Werewolves from other places were coming to New Orleans for the rumor of Klaus's child. One of the outside Werewolves seemed to have a ring that once belonged to Esther the mother of the Original Vampires, Elijah and Rebekah learns that he and his pack belongs to the same family as Niklaus' Father, meaning they are distant relatives of Klaus himself. He then changed his mind and asked Priest Kieran O'Connell to protect his Werewolf family in secretly, in which he did after Klaus did him a favor. Once it was a Full Moon again, Hayley planned on having her Wolf family a little party, as they only turned Human on the Full Moon as all other Wolfs turned Werewolf. Unknown to anyone the Werewolves and Witches made a deal to have their curse lifted if they brought Klaus' sister Rebekah to the woods to be assaulted by the turned Wolfs. The Wolf Oliver was interested in Rebekah and encourage her to dance with him and join him fore more fun while the other Wolf Jackson met with Hayley and talked about their family history. Jackson reveals he is the Wolf that's protecting her and reveal that he and her were supposed to be married in order unite the Crescent bloodline and take New Orleans from the Vampires, he tells her that the other Wolfs will follow her and reclaim their city. Jackson then tells her that a witch will lift their curse because of Hayley but she tells she didn't make a deal with any Witch. At the woods Oliver and Rebekah is seen kissing until he stops and tells her he likes but he had already made a deal with Witches, then four Werewolves appear around her as Oliver leaves her, and then they jump on her. Elijah later appears at the Mikaelson Mansion and saves Hayley and Jackson then at the woods sees two deceased Werewolves in their Wolf form. Physiology Food Like normal humans, werewolves can eat normal food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are flesh eating creatures. When they feed, it is absorbed throughout the body and they consume organs or body parts, but they do not have to feed in order to prolong their existence like Vampires. There is no known penalties in the absence of devouring victims in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed because most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or that before or after they make a kill, they're scared off before they get to chance to truly feed. Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. Jules, for example, was seen to be horrified when she woke up to find she'd slaughtered a group of campers after attacking Rose. Unstable hybrids also have the urge to attack vampires regardless of what form they are in, as witnessed in The Hybrid when a werewolf instinctively attacks the vampire Damon Salvatore instead of pursuing its first choice, Elena Gilbert, and when Ray (a newly turned hybrid) instinctively attacked Damon on sight. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form have the appearances not too far apart from a real wolf, but with glowing yellow eyes, wicked fangs, and far more brutish. When there is the full moon after sunset they will transform into a canine form, looking very much like a timber wolf, although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other (e.g., Tyler Lockwood's fur color is dark brown, Mason Lockwood's is white and grey, Jules is light brown and a hint of white). Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, apart from the full moon. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will only transform in to a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral and huge eyes that glow yellow and fangs, then in seconds the werewolf will become a wolf. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes shorter, sometimes longer. After the first transformation the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast even in human form. Tyler Lockwood often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size and age but they cannot fully transform and they also black out when they go blind with rage for no reason. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty to protect their own. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. When Tyler first activates his curse he states that his skin feels as if it's on fire. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow (the eyes of a wolf) while enraged, as Mason's eyes did when he stopped the fight between Tyler and Carter (Brave New World). Activating the curse is also painful. While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep their beastly natures hidden, most seem to aggregate themselves into packs and residing in areas isolated from general human society. In 1864, George Lockwood attacked several humans and killed them, leaving horrific wounds on the corpses, (essentially ripping them apart) much worse than some vampires would have. This is evident when Henry tells Katherine that the wounds "worse than anything he had ever seen before." Despite this, with the cooperation of Katherine Pierce, who was running from The Originals, George was able to convince the Mystic Falls town council that vampires were responsible which lead to their round up. It is unknown if George continued his attacks there or elsewhere. Code of Loyalty Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike the vampires, werewolves are more sworn to loyalty and may bond with other werewolves they meet. They form Packs and work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyalty between werewolves is strangely strong, while changed under full moons, the only things they do not attack are other werewolves (triggered curse or not). This code does seem to extend to Klaus' hybrids too. It's possible that another reason why Klaus' hybrids were loyal, was because of their werewolf heritage. However, Klaus was known to have had a sire bond over his hybrids, explaining why they turned against him after breaking it and he had no qualms about killing them all, except Tyler. Powers and Abilities Werewolves' strength and speed are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon. When angered, these powers and abilities are temporarily enhanced; *'Super Strength' - Werewolves have supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human, however, not to the same extent as vampires. Even untriggered wolves possess more strength than they appear in general, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. However, werewolves are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. When they are in their wolf form, during the full moon, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the non-original vampires, making them more powerful than non-original vampires. In wolf form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any non-original vampire with ease and tear an entire group of witches apart. They can also defeat an Original Vampire in small groups as 4 of them were able to overwhelm Rebekah, and two in human form using the moonlight stones were able to restrain Elijah long enough to incapacitate him with their vampire-killing bites. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies; others have not. In wolf form however, under the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires, or any chosen prey, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it as during the battle between Elijah and Marcel's army, the fleeing vampires were all caught by the Werewolves who managed to appear in front of them and set up ambushes. * and Carter]]Super Agility - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Even in human form, they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Durability' - Werewolves can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves without much tire. A werewolf can take more trauma, being harder to injure than a vampire. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. *'Super Senses' - Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, animal senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves such as Jules could sniff out vampires - something vampires themselves are incapable of - and Tyler sensed vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible since the flavor is usually hidden by the coffee. * Werewolf Bite - A Werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to non-original Vampires but not to an Original Vampire. While an Original Vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For Non-Original vampires, the infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. *'Full Moon' - A Werewolf's strength and speed is enhanced and at their peak during a full moon . *'Moonlight Ring '- The Moonlight Ring allows a Werewolf to use the immense power of their Wolf-form, along with making their bites lethal to vampires 24/7. *'Shapeshifting' - During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. There are ways to induce this trait outside of the Moon's influence, though. Such ways would be to become a Hybrid, and through the possession of a Moonlight Ring. These two are so far the only known methods of volutarily controlling a Werewolf's transformed state. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry, but only for a short amount of time. When a Werewolf is furious or enraged, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to have an advantage over Non-Original vampire. *'Immunity to Silver' - Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates. Former Powers and Abilities *'Lie Detection' - During a conversation between Jules and Caroline. Jules reveals that there is a werewolf ability allowing werewolves to sense if you're speaking the truth. Weaknesses *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a werewolf's neck will results in instant death. * Wolfsbane - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. *'Gilbert Device' - Invented by Johnathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. *'Blood Loss' - If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. As when Stefan threw a stake into one's jugular, the werewolf bled out and died before it could fully heal, and when Klaus impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. *'Decapitation' - Decapitation will result in instant death for a werewolf. *'Presumably Fire '- Fire can presumably kill a werewolf. It can hurt them though *'The Devil's Star' - The devi's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto anothers body. *'Bullets' - Bullets can hurt werewolves and possibly kill them. *'Presumably Poisonous materials' *'Presumably Suffocation' Myths *'Silver '- They are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Mason explained after Damon stabbed him with a silver knife. Mason guesses that the myth was probably started by werewolves. It has the opposite effect – when a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. That's why Klaus can't be killed by the white oak daggers. *'Wolfsbane '- Several myths have spanned around the herb and its relation to and effects upon werewolves, inlcuding that wolfsbane supposedly either causes or cures lycanthropy. Appearances in Wolf Form The Vampire Diaries *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''By The Light of the Moon'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''What Lies Beneath'' The Originals *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' Known Werewolves Trivia *There are few bloodlines that can be traced back to the beginning of werewolf history. These bloodlines are considered royalty. **Labonair Family as of Crescent City ***Hayley Marshall (Hybrid) ***Hope Mikaelson (Hybrid) **Crescent Wolf Clan ***Jackson ***Oliver (Jackson Sibling) **North East Atlantic Pack - As of The Big Uneasy. It is revealed Cary's pack and the Crescents have been at each other since the beginning. ***Niklaus Mikaelson (Hybrid) ***Cary *It's unclear why the werewolf bite is lethal to a vampire. However, since in the natural world species that are design to hunt down a specific creature as a prey are supposed to evolve with that purpose in mind, it might be some kind of adaptation on part of the werewolves in order to survive after the vampires began the werewolf genocide. Another theory is that a witch might have given the ability to the species as a whole, but neither theory has been proven but in one episode, Klaus shows Genevieve his Mother's grimoire, which shows that fangs were given to vampires on purpose during the immortality spell rather than it being a side effect connected to the bloodlust showing that supernatural traits can be given by Witches and in one page of the book shows a Werewolf's skull and Klaus mentions Werewolf venom, Genevieve herself added Werewolf venom attributes to the Moonlight Ring spell. *There are no known cases of a person becoming a werewolf from a bite. *Werewolves are the antithesis to Vampires. *Werewolves appear to be a natural occurrence in Nature. *Jules once mentioned that werewolves are able to detect if they're being lied to. However, this has never been demonstrated by her or any other werewolf as a supernaturally endowed power or a basic skill. It is obvious that while she was mentioning it, she was being sarcastic. *Mystic Falls, New Orleans, and Portland are all werewolf hotspots. However, the gene in Mystic Falls died out when Tyler was turned into a hybrid, and the wolves of New Orleans were driven out by the vampires. *Hayley is the first pregnant werewolf in the series. **This also makes her the first werewolf to not transform at a full moon without being a hybrid, or needing a Moonlight Ring . *When turned into hybrids, werewolves retain all their werewolf traits such as glowing eyes, but this comes with the bloodshot eyes of a vampire. *Mason Lockwood was the first full-blooded werewolf seen on the show and the first werewolf seen in wolf form. *Jules was the first female werewolf on the show. *Every werewolf to appear on The Vampire Diaries (TV Series) has been killed. *According to Klaus, werewolves tend to travel in packs. *Werewolves are an older species than vampires, as Klaus' father and other members of the Original family's village were werewolves before The Originals turned into vampires. *In the books, The Original Pack, Tyler Smallwood, Caroline Forbes, Caroline's unborn twin children and Jacob Smallwood were the only werewolves. *In the series, it was unknown that Lockwoods had the werewolf gene until Bad Moon Rising. But it was hinted in some episodes. **First was The Turning Point. After the scene Tyler hit Jeremy, he asked him "What is your problem, man?" when a full moon can be seen in the sky, explaining his aggressive behaviors. **It was also hinted in Founder's Day. When John activated the device that would incapacitate vampires, Tyler was also able to hear the noise and he lost the control of the car because of the painful noise that the device caused, his eyes also briefly turned yellow when being look at by a paramedic. *According to an interview, the werewolf transformation was designed to be a dance for actors. *The transformations of Mason, Jules, and Tyler are the only ones shown in the TV series. *The Labonair Family is the only family to have a common birthmark. *According to an interview on the 2013 San Diego Comic Con, Julie Plec stated that when werewolf women are pregnant that's the one time the curse releases itself so the werewolf bloodlines can continue to procreate, or else the shape-shifting would kill the baby in the womb. *The werewolves of Louisiana, including Hayley's biological family, had a curse placed on them that reversed the transformation. Instead of being humans who turned into wolves during the full moon, they are wolves who turned into humans during the full moon. *A werewolf could also be a witch if one of their parents were a witch, such as Klaus when he was alive and his baby. It is unknown if triggering the werewolf curse will allow the use of magic. *In the early 1900's there was a werewolf crime family in New Orleans, called the The Guerrera Family, who were dealing with The Originals and some of them were killed by Papa Tunde. *According to Julie Plec, the werewolves will have a major part in the brewing war between vampires and witches. Gallery TylersEye.jpg|Tyler's eye Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason after his transformation Cellar3claw.jpg|Claw marks in the cellar Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-19h52m43s14.png|Jules in her wolf form vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m13s168.png|Tyler's wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h04m01s131.png|Mason in his wolf form The_Vampire_Diaries_S03E02_HDTV_XviD-ASAP-6.jpg|Werewolf stares down Elena Gilbert vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png|Tyler in his wolf form vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h11m50s218.png|Tyler's face while transforming vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h16m13s29.png|Tyler getting ready for his first transformation vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png|Tyler after his first transformation vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h24m45s161.png|Damon bitten by Tyler vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h28m57s123.png|Rose's werewolf bite by Jules vlcsnap-2011-05-01-00h29m29s184.png|Werewolf bite vlcsnap-2011-05-03-18h29m03s239.png|Mason's eyes 796.jpg 3x02Thehybridwerewolf.JPG|The werewolf that attacks Elena vampirediaries3x02werewolf.JPG lastdaywerewolf.JPG|Tyler as a wolf 2x03-Bad-Moon-Rising-werewolf-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15812587-624-352.jpg imagesCA1K0I6H.jpg Babywolf.jpg|The wolf protecting Hayley Hayley's wolf eyes.jpg|Hayley's eyes 1x15-9.jpg|Jackson in wolf form 1x15-7.jpg|Jackson in wolf form growling at Elijah 1x15-2.jpg Moon_13.jpg|The werewolves, Hayley and Jackson dancing together (Moon Over Bourbon Street) George Lockwood (werewolf) (TVD & TO).png|George Lockwood Stevie.jpg A unknown werewolf killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (vampire) (TVD & TO).png Damon Salvatore (vampire) torturing Mason Lockwood (werewolf) with wolfsbane (TVD & TO).png Jackson (werewolf) (TVD & TO) (2).png|Jackson Cary01.png|Cary CrescentWolf-1 (1).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (2).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (3).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (4).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (5).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (6).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (8).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (9).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (11).jpg CrescentWolf-1 (10).jpg CrescentWolf-1.jpg Crescent Jackson.jpg Crescent77.jpg Eve e19.png 1x13-Hayley tells everyone about Celeste 3.png Mason Lockwood (werewolf) (TVD & TO).jpg Mason Lockwood (werewolf) wolf eyes glowing in back of his car at Stefan Salvatore (vampire) (TVD & TO).jpg Screenshot 28.jpg 152px-Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 7 23 23 pm.png originals-episode-1-20-wolf-hayley.jpg Guerrera Bloodline.jpg|Guerrera bloodlines 055485.jpg|Black Kyanite - Moonlight Stone for Moonlight Rings damon-vs-mason.jpg See also * List of werewolves - a complete list of all werewolves that have appeared in the series. #it:Lupi mannari Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolf Packs